


After the Dark, There is Light

by DarkstarJedi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Multi, One-Shots, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarJedi/pseuds/DarkstarJedi
Summary: Just a few little drabbles and one-shots of fluff, love, and humor. Set at various points after the end of the series
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Mermista (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	After the Dark, There is Light

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, Adora and Glimmer and Catra have been married for six years. Their son Adam is four, their daughter Angella is almost a year old, and Finn hasn’t been born yet.

Catra was many things. She was a proud warrior. She was an established general in Bright Moon’s army. She was the proud wife of Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon and Adora, the Princess of Power. She was prideful, strong, impulsive, quick to anger, surprisingly gentle when you get to know her. Complex would be a good word to describe her. 

A better word? Stubborn. Oh my gods was Catra stubborn. Arguably the most stubborn woman on Etheria, depending on who you ask. She was prideful, she lived her life more or less on her own and she survived Shadow Weaver’s torture for the most part on her own. When she was abandoned by Scorpia, by Adora, by everyone, she still managed to prove herself no matter what. Catra didn’t need anybody then, she didn’t need anybody now.

And yet here she was, flat on her back and gasping for air, unable to put her own shoes on. A soft growl escaped her throat as she sat back up on the edge of the bed. “Okay listen here you little brat...” She murmured to her swollen midsection. “Somehow both your mama and your mother have managed to pull this crap off and made it look cute, you are not going to get the best of me!” She kicked her swollen feet up onto the bed and continued trying to slip her shoes on. The Magicat grunted and continued struggling against her lost flexibility. After a few moments she gave up once more and curled up on the bed. “Fine, whatever. Your moms would just get mad at me for trying to work today anyway.” 

Catra reclined against the nest of pillows she’d made herself and reached for one of the Mer-Mystery books that Mermista had lent her. She’d never once admit it, but she was admittedly kind of glad for the opportunity to rest and read. They weren’t bad! Her differently colored eyes scanned the seventh chapter of Mer-Mystery: She Who Ebbed and Flowed until the sound of soft, tiny footsteps reached her feline ears. A small smile tugged at her lips as the footsteps went right up to the edge of the bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying with Great Aunt Casta?” She asked with a sly grin. Adam pouted quietly as he toddled up to the side of the bed.

“Yeah…” he muttered softly. “But she had to help mama with something and I missed you…” Catra set the book down and leaned over, lifting the four year old up into the bed with her.

“I missed you too, kiddo,” she replied, tousling his hair. “And trust me, I don’t like listening to your Aunt Casta ramble on either. “YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOUR SPELL CIRCLES ARE PRECISE!!!”” Catra finished with a goofy voice, eliciting a delighted giggle from her son. She pulled him close to her, feeling him start to purr as he nestled into the crook of her arm. “But you shouldn’t wander off, you’ll make her worry. And between your little sister getting sick and the new baby, the last thing either of us need is her worrying.” Adam was quiet for a moment as she hugged him.

“Sorry mommy…” he said quietly, his little blonde tail swishing quietly. “Do I have to go back to lessons?” Catra hummed quietly before chuckling.

“Eh… one skipped day of lessons won’t hurt you. Just let that be our little secret. If your moms find out we’ll both be grounded.” Catra smiled as Adam rested his little head on her stomach. She picked the book back up and this time began reading aloud. If she was gonna enjoy her book, might as well make it enjoyable for Adam as well.

The little guy loved when his mommy read to him. She always did all the goofy voices and she was way better at it than mama Adora. Catra kept the story up, making sure to edit some of the more mature parts for his toddler ears. However, it wasn’t long before his happy little laughs gave way to sleepy purrs. She watched as he pawed at the bed before dozing off against her. Catra giggled and shut the book softly, setting in on the bedside table and letting out a quiet yawn.

“Yeah I guess it is nap time, huh kiddo?” She smiled and stretched as best she could before dozing off with him. Catra was many things. The one thing she enjoyed being the most? Mommy.

Adora smiled quietly as she rocked the pink-haired baby girl in her arms. She and Glimmer watched the two of them from the doorway, Glimmer leaning her head on Adora’s shoulder. “Think we should let Casta know Catra stole her student?” Adora asked with a smirk. Glimmer sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist.

“Probably. But let’s wait until after their nap. They both get cranky if they don’t get their nap.” Adora snorted quietly before following the Queen down the hall, leaving the sleeping cats lie.


End file.
